Primeape
Primeape, labeled Violent, Psychotic Chick, was a camper on Total Pokemon Island. She was a member of the Great Groudons. She did not compete on Total Pokemon World Tour.''' Coverage Personality Primeape is wild, berserk, and destructive. She seems to enjoy nothing more than crushing everyone who gets on her bad side (which is most of her body). She seems to enjoy beating down others than winning the competition. Not even Mew is safe from her wrath, as she tried to punching him out after she lost the game. Primeape dislikes most other competitors, but appears to like Lopunny, Rhydon, Wooper, and Diglett a bit more- she apparently respects the strength and guts of Diglett and Wooper, desipte them being weak. Though her rage is destructive and wild, Primeape has an intelligent side, mostly shown after her elimination- she has the ability to scheme and plan ahead, voting for Gardevoir instead of Weavile to leave the competition knowing that Weavile would leave by natural causes- she voted for Gardevoir because she wanted to keep things interesting. She has a sadistic nature, but if calmed down enough, she is actual a rather normal girl who enjoys weightlifting and working out- this often catches Pokemon off guard. Total Pokemon Island In Meet the Campers!, Primeape appeared for the first time on this show and she was already angry at Zubat, claiming that he crashed into her. She chased him in a furious rage, arriving immediately after he did. In The Great Jump!, Primeape was one of the thirteen Great Groudons that jumped off the cliff, but since her team lost the challenge, everyone voted Electrode out. In Water Race and New Alliances, Primeape was seen talking to Lopunny...until an unlucky Zubat fell on top of her head. Roaring in rage, she attacked him again. During the challenge, she punched Bellsprout in the air, but this sent the poor plant flying across the finish line. Because of this, she was placed in the final two with Diglett. After she received the last poffin, she went back to Diglett and patted him on the head, apologizing (something that left everyone else in shock). After Diglett left, she, Lopunny and Kadabra formed an alliance called Team Virus. In the beginning of King of the Hill!, she was seen with Lopunny and Kadabra, planning on who they wanted to eliminate from Weavile's alliances. She wasn't seen again until after Gabite was voted off. She and Lopunny laughed together, with Primeape betting that they could eliminate someone else in Weavile's alliance. While they were laughing together, Hitmonlee and Rhydon were eavesdropping in the bushes. While they managed to figure out that Lopunny and Primeape were in an alliance, they did not know that it was Kadabra who was pulling the strings. In Eat, Eat, Eat!, Primeape was seen laughing at Zubat with the other campers after Venonat, Shinx, and Lileep dressed Zubat like a girl. She was one of the five members of the Great Groudons to take part in the eating challenge, and the only girl from either team to take part. She did well in the challenge, coming in fourth place out of tenth. When she left the table, however, she felt a bit nauseous from all the food she ate. She then passed out and fell on top of Swinub, knocking him out and eliminating him from the eating challenge. This is resulted in her being in the final two again, this time with Bronzong. The second time around, Primeape was not so lucky, for Bronzong received the last block. When she realized that Bronzong wass safe, Primeape releases tried to attack Mew. Mewtwo stopped her easily with a telekinetic blast. She wanted to reveal Kadabra as the leader of Team Virus, but Lopunny signaled for her to stay quiet. During her final words, she said she wanted Lopunny to win, despite her bitchy side. She also warned Lopunny about trusting Kadabra, and said that she did not want Kadabra, Weavile, or Zubat again. In Traumatizing Terror!, Primeape seemed to make another appearence. She was Zubat's geatest fear, but he realized that the Primeape who was attacking him was not the Primeape who had been eliminated, but rather an intern. According to Zubat, Primeape has a larger nose than the intern. Despite it not being the actual Primeape, Zubat was still pummeled to a pulp. In It's Torture Time!, Oddish had to dress up like Zubat and face Primeape as a challenge. It is however unknown if this Primeape was the real Primeape or the intern. In Losers' Land, Primeape was seen sitting next to Gabite, fuming near the snack shop, angry that she couldn't pummel Golbat as easily since he had evolved. She admited she liked Houndoom's style when he almost murdered Weavile. She claimed she would've done the same thing if she hadn't been eliminated. She agreed with everyone about Weavile, and called Charmeleon lame, which Gabite did not like. She admited she liked Gardevoir when she smacked Weavile in the face, and said that Banette was weak because he relied on Cacturne. At the end of the episode, despite liking her, she voted for Gardevoir. She made a reappearance in Final Five Frenzy!, with her and Rhydon taking on Ninetales and Houndoom in the King of the Hill segment of the challenge. In Dark Dares! The Final Two?, her picture showed her falling on Swinub. In Finale! Oddish vs Piloswine, Primeape chose Piloswine to win because she felt guilty for crushing him in the eating challenge. When Rhydon sat next to her, both of them shared a smile, which made Wooper scared. It was implied that they are dating. Total Pokemon World Tour: While Primeape didn't return as a contestant, she was often a member of the audience in Bellsprout's various Aftermaths. She didn't do anything really notable in any of the Aftermath episodes, although in one she and Gabite had a battle that was quickly interrupted. She did return as an obstacle. In chapter 37 and 38, she was one of the opponents' Wooper had to face for the final challenge as a member of his personal Elite Four. While initially angry and wanting nothing more than to beat Wooper to a pulp, Wooper calmed her down with questions like why she and Rhydon broke up, with her revealing that she is in fact, a lesbian (or at the very least bi). She also revealed that unlike most contestants, she respected Wooper and Diglett trying hard when they were considered weaker than everyone else. Wooper then took the oppurtunity to headbutt her, knocking her out. She rages that he tricked her and didn't let him win, but it's heavily implied that she might've thrown the fight to help Wooper further in the competition. Total Pokemon Redux: Primeape returns to host a challenge in Episode 5. Her challenge is a test of strength, based off of Mewtwo's Boot Camp from Total Pokemon Island. Primeape immediately intimidates and dominates the other contestants, punching out Bronzong, whacking Krookodile, among other things. It is noted that she is very kind to Diglett, Mamoswine, and Wooper during this challenge, even pushing Diglett's wheelbarrow to the Loser Zone. Medicham is very impressed with her physique. Crobat is seen freaking out for most of the chapter due to Primeape's presence. Primeape barks out orders and gives her campers the training regimen. She eventually uses Alakazam, who has been eliminated from the challenge, to help her, on the ground that she got to make him her servant. This bruises Alakazam's ego. Primeape leaves at the end of the challenge. Trivia *She and Gabite are very similar to Eva from Total Drama Island. Primeape is more extreme and psychotic than Gabite, however. *Primeape, along with Venonat, Rhydon, Kabutops, Mawile, Scizor, Gloom, Trapinch, Honchkrow, Arcanine, Froslass and Hypno is one of the only twelve contestants from the first two seasons that competed in only one season. **Primeape, Venonat, Rhydon, Kabutops, Mawile, Scizor and Gloom all didn't make it to season two, where Trapinch, Honchkrow, Arcanine, Froslass and Hypno were introduced in Total Pokemon World Tour. *Primeape did not return to Total Pokemon World Tour because she and Gabite were too similar. The reason why Gabite was chosen over Primeape was due to Gabite's popularity with the fans. *Despite being violent, Primeape has shown signs of being rather smart. She predicts Kadabra's double crossing before any other camper, votes for Gardevoir because she knows Weavile would be voted out anyways, and carefully avoids revealing Kadabra as the leader of Team Virus, implying that it's Bronzong instead. In addition, she is often seen having calm, rational conversations with those she likes- it can be inferred that Primeape simply enjoys violence and prefers to use her brute force rather than her brain. *Primeape is one of the few campers who hasn't had a fear revealed. *Primeape is confirmed to be a sadist. However, this is more because she enjoys seeing her strength hurt people rather than simply hurting them. *Primeape is the only contestant an intern has appeared for, although there was a Crobat intern that was mistaken for Golbat at first. This is ironic, as Primeape and Golbat appear in many conflicts with each other. *It was thought by Wooper that Rhydon and Primeape were having a secret relationship, but with Primeape's revealing of her being a lesbian, it is unknown what exactly happened between them. According to Wooper, they were more than just friends. *She had a crush on Lopunny, which was her motivation for joining Kadabra. Ironically enough, Lopunny had a small crush on Kadabra, who Primeape hated. Category:Total Pokemon Series Category:Females Category:Fighting-types Category:Total Pokemon Island Competitors Category:Great Groudons members